


Untitled

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Could u do a Larry drabble? So harry is 8-10 yrs old and Louis is 20-21 and Louis is Harry’s babysitter and he has a watersport and daddy kink? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“Louiiiis,” a small ball of energy came running towards him, “it’s shower time! Come on, come one!” Small chubby hands pulled the young man off the comfortable sofa gripping his hand tightly as they made their way to the bathroom.

Louis should feel dirty and guilty but they had done this so many times, he just couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. Besides, Harry always got so excited at shower time because they were able to play their little game and it was just the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

The 9-year-old yanked him the last few metres into the bathroom, giggling as he tripped over his own feet in excitement. Quickly, Harry removed his clothes, proudly showing off his little tummy, baby fat prominent on his limbs.

“You have to take off your clothes as well, silly,” he reminded Louis, already crawling into the bathtub.

The older boy chuckled softly before he remembered and composed himself, “Calling Daddy ‘silly’ isn’t nice, baby, is it? You have to be a good boy if you wanna play.”

Harry’s face fell immediately. “Sorry, Daddy,” he quietly mumbled, averting his eyes as Louis pulled off his shirt. “But I’ve been good all afternoon and drank a lot. I think I can wee forever!”

Louis kicked off his boxers, “D’you reckon?” and carefully joined Harry in the shower. “Let Daddy sit, so we can start, sweetheart.”

Cautiously, the small boy scooted backwards as Louis sat down bracketing Harry between his legs.

“Come here, baby,” he motioned Harry to straddle his legs, “sit on Daddy’s thighs, yeah?”

Slowly, Harry slid up Louis’s legs, careful not to touch his semi-hard dick lying in the crease by his thigh as he rested his hands on Louis’s hip bones.

“Baby, you may pee on Daddy’s willy today…” Louis said, bracing himself for the cheerful outburst which was to be expected and caught a lap full of naked boy happily hugging the young man tightly.

“Thank you, Daddy, “ Harry said during a million kisses on Louis’s lips, making his dick twitch in interest. The young man reached behind himself and put the water on, a hot stream pouring down his back and pooling around their legs.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Louis said, positioning Harry on his thighs, “Daddy can’t wait anymore.”

While Harry carefully rose to his knees, preparing for their little game, Louis started to lazily stroke his dick, applying just that tiny bit more pressure around the head before he dragged his hand back down.

“Whenever you’re ready, baby,“ he smiled at his precious little boy, the anticipation coiling in his lower abdomen.

Harry’s tongue poked out of the right corner of his mouth in concentration as he pointed his willy at Louis’s hard cock, small drops of golden water flowing out of the tip before it became a smooth stream.

When the first few drops hit Louis’s dick he couldn’t contain the throaty moan. “That’s it baby, so good for Daddy,” he praised the boy, still pumping his dick and spreading the piss all over his member. A rosy blush already spread down his chest as he slowly moved his left hand to Harry’s bum, carefully kneading the perky cheek which caused the little boy to buck his hips, piss flowing all over Louis’s lower belly. Another moan escaped the man’s lips.

“Baby, so good for your Daddy,“ he panted. Getting bolder his middle finger started circling Harry’s hole which surprised the boy. He toppled over, falling flat on Louis’s stomach which aligned their members. Harry’s small dick still squirted piss all over Louis’s groin when Harry tried to sit up again, applying delicious pressure on Louis’s cock.

“Daddy,” he squealed, trying to get up and accidentally touching the older man’s dick.

“Oh, fudge,” Louis groaned, releasing all over Harry’s hand and his own stomach, his cum mixing with Harry’s piss.

Panting, he sat up, helping Harry to securely position himself on his thighs.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Haz,” he said, “you deserve your treat.”

Giggling, Harry moved his right hand through the mess on Louis’s tummy before bringing it to his face. “Thanks Daddy,” he said as he carefully licked every drop from his tiny hands.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 1dfetusfics


End file.
